


Blank Space

by oddfiend



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drama, M/M, brief intro in the V-video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/oddfiend
Summary: some habits lead to losing what you dearly love





	1. Nobody Answered

_Ding._

“Hey, Phil, can you please take that sushi, it’s dark in the hallway?”

“Yeah, sure, be there in second” warm voice of Phil responded from somewhere near the kitchen.

Dan heard footsteps heading to the stairs when he remembered something.

“Oh, Phil, I forgot my ba-” his sentence was cut by an extremely loud sound of falling body.

“Phil! Hey, Phil!”

_Nobody answered._

Dan’s fear for Phil overcame his fear of dark so he ran to the stairs to find Phil unconscious. He rushed downstairs and tried to wake Phil up.

“Phil, honey, please say anything, Phil, please, I beg you!” Dan was almost crying.

Then he saw blood over Phil’s right ear.

“Phil, oh my fucking god, Phil, I’m calling 911, please be alive, please…”

_‘Where am I?’_


	2. Philip Michael Lester, post-traumatic amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parents rarely want the same as their children

“This is all your fault! I told Philip he shouldn’t move to London, it would end up as a disaster! Haven’t I told him?” woman’s scream was heard even by the end of hall.

“Mrs. Lester, please be quiet, this is hospital” doctor was ever so slightly annoyed.

“Sorry, Mr. Waterstorm, I’ll keep my mouth” Mrs. Lester sounded embarrassed.

“You. Will. Never. Ever. See. Our. Son. Again. You, filthy faggot!” hissed Mr. Lester to a tall boy with brown hair.

“But, Mr. Lester... I love your son, I’m in love with Phil since the very beginning... please, you can’t do this to us” pleading.

“There is no more ‘us’, Daniel. Philip will never know he had such an irresponsible boyfriend! He will find a pretty girl and live happily ever after! No more you, no more Internet life, no more that disgusting YouTube community” Mrs. Lester’s voice was low, but full of hysteria.

“But…” boy was scared.

These people were taking his precious love, the one person he cared the most about.

“No more ‘buts’, Daniel. If you ever try to sneak to our house or meet Philip anywhere, I will make sure you’ll suffer in jail” Mr. Lester was terrifying.

Dan stepped back, tears running down his cheeks.

“I love you, Phil” mouthed boy, then turned his back to the hospital room’s door with tablet ‘Philip Michael Lester, post-traumatic amnesia’

_‘You can’t keep him forever_ _…_ _I’ll get my fiancé back’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Phil's parents are rays of sunshine just as Phil is, but let it be a little out of character here


	3. I'm So Disappointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> future belongs to something amnesia cannot steal

“Good morning, parents” a tall dark-haired boy entered the kitchen.

“Good morning, son” a man by the table turned his face to the sound of voice.

“Honey, did you remember anything?” a woman by the window asked this question everyday with a little shadow of fear in her voice.

“No, mom, sorry”

Boy thinks they want him remember something important as they ask him every day.

“Listen, did I really work for that café? This is so boooring” boy sounded disappointed.

“Yes, darling, you loved that” Mrs. Lester was lying.

Phil had never worked for that or any café because his life was dedicated to Dan and the Internet, as Phil himself used to say. However Lesters couldn’t let him remember that, so they came up this the idea of him working for their friend’s café, thankfully Aubrey didn’t mind taking one new waiter.

“Ew, I’m so disappointed in myself! I’m 29 and I still live with my parents, no sign of any life lasting relationship” Phil sat by the table, taking his morning meal and medicines.

“Actually, you were slowly moving to a new flat with your fianceé, but then you lost your memory. By the way, this girl disappeared right after your diagnosis, she didn’t want to deal this amnesia so we took you back home” Mr. Lester couldn’t know if Dan and Phil were engaged or not, so his suggestion was a walking on a razor.

It was kind of hard to come up with whole lie, so they used some real facts from his life, hoping not to reveal anything.

“Wow, I was quite bad at choosing people if I dated such a girl” Phil sounded negatively surprised.

“You were, so to say” laughed his mom, pouring milk in three cups.

“Mom! Anyway, thank God I got that amnesia or I might marry that girl and surprisingly find out about her irresponsibility when we will have got children” boy smiled, thinking about little copy of himself and a girl with, somehow, brown curly hair.

_‘Hey, Dan, they grew so fast_ _…_ _Wait, who is Dan?’_


	4. It Might Be Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some faces fade but the feelings never do

“Honey, Louise and Darcy here, come down please” Mrs. Lester called her son from upstairs, inviting blonde woman with little pretty girl to the living room.

“Be right there!”

“Louise, Darcy, I’m so glad to see ya! I missed you so much!” black-haired boy was running down the stairs.

“Phil, dear, be careful, we don’t want your amnesia to increase if you fall down these stairs” laughed Louise, taking off her coat and helping Darcy with hers.

“Louise, you sure Darcy won’t mention that Howell?” whispered Mrs. Lester without Phil being able to hear.

“Yeah, it will be alright” answered Louise right before Phil reached the end of stairs.

“Good”

Phil entered the living room, then hugged little Darcy. Mrs. Lester left home right after she made sure that Daniel’s name won’t accidentally pop up in the conversation.

“Darcy, sweety, you’re so tall! Last time I saw you, you were much shorter! Aren’t you a mushroom? Because it’s raining out there” Phil smiled then punched himself mentally for stupid joke. He better stop watching that strange TV show.

“Totally not a mushroom, Uncle Phil! I don’t like hats” laughed Darcy then continued.

“I’m no taller than Uncle D-” she was interrupted by her mom, remembered that this name shouldn't be said, so she ended with another “Dave, he’s so tall, I’m like talking to a giant!”

“Yeah, anyway, I don’t know that Dave, so I couldn’t be clear in imagination” Phil laughed then let Darcy go so as to greet Louise with hug.

“Don’t pour water on your daughter” teased Phil, letting Louise go.

“Since when you started rhyming? Your sense of humor is quite the same, surprisingly” Louise made a mental note to tell Dan about this.

“Well, I don’t remember my previous one, but I think this particular is awful” answered Phil with a shy smile.

Louise stopped herself from saying, that almost 3 million people loved his sense of humour.

“So how's your work?”

“It’s been two weeks I've seen you, so... I've got a little more sub-, ahem, customers, but nothing's really changed. How’s yours?” Louise almost let slip ‘subscribers’ out of her mouth but fix it in time.

Thankfully, Phil hasn’t noticed, being deeply into tickling game with Darcy.

“Well, I hate my previous self! How could I work for that café and be content with that sh-, hum, thing?” Phil almost sweared, then reminded himself about little Darcy.

“Not even surprised” dropped Louise, thinking of how much Phil loved vlogging.

“I’d punch myself in the face!” commented Phil.

“Did you see that leaked Jaspar clip?” Louise was so deep in memories of vlogger Phil, that she accidentally let a slip of her tongue.

“Jaspar?” the boy was confused.

“I meant Jasper. You know, that new musician?” _good one, Louise…_

“I heard, by the way, Prince William and Kate are awaiting child…”

“Again? How many more they want to create? I mean, no condemning, long live the Prince, but oh my God”

Phil doesn’t have time to surf the Internet, thanks to his mother, so he’s quite bad at latest news.

“Yeah, weird” concluded Louise.

Suddenly her phone rang, display showed _‘_ _D Howell_ _’_ , so she decided against answering. Then she received a guilty look from Phil.

“Call this person back, it might be important” he said.

“Nevermind, I’m here for you, I can call later”

“No, do it, I’ll talk to Darcy” he insisted and turned to young girl, asking her about her friends.

“Okay, then” agreed Louise, coming closer to the window so Phil wouldn’t be able to hear Dan’s voice. She dialed recent number.

“Yeah, hello, what?” Louise voice was full of annoyance.

“No, you can’t, should I remind you? Good, I don’t want you there” her voice warmed a little, then she gasped with surprise.

“You mad?! Well… But no sounds, okay? Not even a single breath to be heard. Turn off the microphone” she whispered.

 Louise didn’t hang up when she reached the sofa. She then put her phone as close to Phil as possible without suspicion.

“Everything alright?” asked the boy with a sense of worrying.

“Yeah, totally. I said it was nothing important” smiled Louise.

“It might be” said Phil with warm voice.

Louise knew that Dan was sobbing, but he obviously did turn off the micro.

Time passed quickly.

“So… What time is it?” Louise took her phone, pushing the red button without Phil noticing.

“Oh, God! I should be home by seven and it’s already four o’clock! We might miss the train! I’m sorry, Phil!” Louise hurried up, grabbing her bag.

“It’s nothing!” Phil smiled.

“Oh, okay, sure” Louise sighed.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Selfie time!” exclaimed Louise.

“Not again! We did it last time you visited” moaned Phil.

“Never enough” smiled Louise, taking a selfie of herself, Darcy and Phil.

“Now hurry up, Darcy, we don’t want to miss the train” called girl jumped off the sofa, heading towards entrance door.

“Bye, dear” Louise hugged Phil then put her coat on.

“See ya soon. Don’t forget to come to my 30th anniversary! God, I’m so old!” sighed Phil.

“Of course” said Louise already outside the house, waving her hand.

Then Darcy and she moved out of sight, Phil shut the door.

_‘_ _I still don’t remember how we met, but she seems to know me very well_ _’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if some things don't add up, I can't put another way :)


	5. Doing Perfectly Well

“Hello?” Mrs. Lester answered her phone.

...

“YouTube? Sorry, we have nothing to do with YouTube. No, my son is no more AmazingPhil!” cried the woman.

...

“Thanks, but no, we don’t need your money, my son is doing perfectly well without you” she was furious.

...

“So what? Oh, that Daniel! It’s only his problem he losing his… how do you call it? yeah, subscribers. My son has nothing to do with it” her voice was poisonous.

...

“I don’t know! I’m not putting my child through that again!” she shouted.

...

“Doesn’t matter he’s almost 30, he’s still my son!” cried Mrs. Lester hanging up.

“Mom, who did you shout at?” sleepy Phil appeared in the doorway.

“Oh, honey, it’s nothing, these prankers again” she warmed her voice.

“Go back to sleep”

“Okay”

_‘I reckon I used to prank someone’_


	6. I'd Love to See Darcy Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the checkmate is only possible when it's considered by both players

“Philip, honey, wake up!” Mrs. Lester entered the boy’s bedroom.

“Mum, five mins more, please” murmured the guy.

“No, no, no, Philip, not today! It’s your birthday! Oh, my son is 30!” the woman mocked fear.

“Ew, thirty! Too old!” Phil smiled with closed eyes, then opened them.

“Happy Birthday!” Mr. and Mrs. Lester shouted, hanging their present in front of them.

Phil hugged each one of them, then unpacked the box. It contained Deluxe Edition of The Sims 5.

“Thank you! I love you!” smiled Phil.

“Your friends will come in two or three hours. We invited Rebecca from your work, she’s pretty, talk to her. She was so happy when we asked her to come over” Mrs. Lester was dreamingly smiling.

“Mom! I’ve told you I don’t like her in that way!”

“No arguing. Be ready for birthday breakfast” cut Mr. Lester, retrieving from boy’s room.

Phil lazily fell back on the bed, thinking about his 30 years of living and still, he has no idea of what he has been doing since 2009. It’d been 6 years before his amnesia and he couldn’t understand why it was so hard to remember. He had only some teases, thanks, mind.

Once he had woken up with unknown name _‘_ _Dan_ _’_ stuck in his mind. He, however, decided not to tell parents, because if he didn’t remember who that Dan was, it wouldn’t be important. Once he had a dream about brown-haired boy laughing by his side in the room with light walls. He was feeling so familiar. Right after that dream he had had a dream about big audience with a lot of people. Strange dream, he decided, for such a home-loving person. He thought it was because of the show he recently watched.

“Philip, are you coming?” he heard downstairs.

“Yes, be right there!”  Phil opened his wardrobe and chose a multicolored T-shirt to wear and usual black jeans.

He went downstairs, entered the kitchen where his parents were already having a meal.

“God, I’m old, I can’t handle this!” moaned Phil before eating a toast.

“You’ll get used to every –ty in your life” cheered up his father.

“Very hopeful, thanks”

...

Three hours later first guest arrived. Guess who it was? Right, Rebecca. She brought porcelain set which was mostly for Phil’s parents but him. Phil’s mom reacted expectedly:

“Talk to her” she said.

He asked Rebecca about her interests and listened to a very boring monologue about celebrities’ life. She said she was a huge fan of YouTubers when their conversation was cut by Phil’s mother. Hour later several old Manchester acquaintances arrived. Louise was the last to come.

“Darcy was sad that she couldn’t come, but I told her it would be boring adult party, so she agreed” said Louise however not taking off her coat.

“I’d love to see Darcy here” sighed Phil.

Louise looked around her, noticed Phil’s parents absence and began her talking.

“Listen. I’m sorry to put you through this, but we need you back. He needs you back. I can’t stand watching him slowly dying… You’re YouTuber - AmazingPhil. I also am a YouTuber - SprinkleofGlitter, but that’s not important now. When you got that amnesia your parents decided to deprive you from YouTube. I don’t know how they’ve done this with almost every teenager knowing you and Dan. They don’t want you to remember Dan, because they want you to be straight, but you cannot change a person… I played their game, I was the two side agent. Though, I can’t stand it anymore. It’s been one and half years, he’s struggling to see you so much! PJ and Chris seem like they cut off a part of them. Felix with Marzia are really sad because you both don’t come to them. Enough. Please, keep this” Phil was absolutely confused but he took the USB flash drive from Louise.

 _‘Who are all these people she named? Who is this Dan and why is he the most upset one? Why is he struggling to see me?’_ Phil opened the mouth, but no sound came out.

“Please, watch this, I beg you. When nobody’s home but you. This is our last chance to have you back” Louise started crying.

Phil’s mother’s hair appeared in the doorway, but returned to the living room.

“And if you decide otherwise than we hope, this is our last meeting. Here’s mine and Darcy’s present for your 30th birthday, and this USB is his. We love you, remember that, please” Louise hugged Phil then turned her back and left Phil’s home without any more word.

Phil, now confused more than ever watched her leaving. He hid flash drive in his pocket, then returned to his ‘newly-found’ friends. So he probably was a YouTuber, he probably was popular. Ridiculous, but why would she lie? These somehow explain that dream about a big audience crowded with people, he might participate in big confessions. But who is this Dan Louise was saying so often? Could it be that brown-haired boy from his dreams? Why didn't parents tell him? Why did they, as Louise said, deprived him from YouTube community? Too many questions now were now floating in Phil's mind, separating him from celebration. Rebecca tried to talk to him, but he said he was busy with dishes and left the room. Rude, but Phil doesn't want to have anything in common with that girl. Except for, maybe, YouTube, now when he knows he perhaps was an Internet star. This explains why she was eager to get to know him, because she possibly knew about him before they met. He did kind of believe every word that Louise said, he didn't know why. Inner sense, maybe? These basically explained 6 years of nothing in his mind but some blurry pictures. Also he knew, that he used to upload some videos on Internet between 2006 and 2009, he remembered it, but his mom said it was long ago and didn't worked. Now he knows it has worked. Still.. Why don't his parents want him to know that?  
  
“Phil, honey, where are you? Where's Louise, I heard her coming?” he heard upcoming voice of his mother.  
  
“She gave me her present and left, she had too many work to be done, and I'm not judging her” he exclaimed.

“Oh, okay, but that was quite rude of her” Phil heard the sigh of relief in his mother's voice.

“No, I understand how much her work means to her, also there are Darcy, so there are a lot of things to take care of. Also she got a call from a man and hurried back home… I don’t remember, I think his name was Ben or Dan… Yeah, it was Dan, though I don’t know who he is… Do you know him?” Phil acted like an innocent child.

“No, no. I don’t know him. Might be one of her friends. Well then. Shall we return to your party? It's your birthday not ours” she smiled, but in her eyes Phil saw fear, and her voice trembled a little. So he was right in believing Louise. There definitely was something his parents hid from him. That's why they asked him every morning if he remembered anything, they were waiting for the moment when he'll remember his YouTube life. But they hoped it would be too late to change anything. God blesses Louise and that Dan she was referring to. He surely has time to fix everything.  
  
“Of course, mom, I'd love to” he answered with fake smile.  
  
They returned to the living room, but Phil tried to be the least active not to let anything leave his mind.


	7. No One Inspires Me Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one phrase could change your life forever

By the weekend he and his parents were invited to Aubrey’s, but he has excused himself with very tricky idea: he told his mother he had invited Rebecca over for dinner on Saturday. His mother smiled and cheered him up, suspecting nothing and they left him some money to pay for dinner even if he had his own. _Anyway, it will come in handy_ , decided Phil.  
  
Parents left and Phil rushed upstairs as he heard car’s engine starting. He waited upstairs until the sound disappeared and launched USB-card from his pocket onto his laptop. There was the only one file on this card and it was a video. Phil clicked play button and started watching.  
  
Video showed him, younger, with long hair, far longer than he has now. At least his hairstyle hasn’t changed since then. Video-Phil feels very comfortable with camera. Real-Phil decided it's because he was used to it. Video-Phil was declaring his love towards Dan, he has told their love story, and he seemed very sincere.  
  
_‘So that's who Dan is, my boyfriend’_ thought Phil with a little excitement.

_‘Now I know why they have deprived me from YouTube. Shame on you, my dear homophobic parents...’_ he smiled sadly.

He found out something important. He couldn't yet remember it, but he decided that image of that Dan will help him. He waited till the end of the video, laughing at awful drawings he had added, and when the screen turned black he almost clicked red cross then he heard a broken man's voice.

“Phil. Hello, love” the voice felt silent for a second, then continued.

“I miss you. I miss you so much I can't stand it” heavy sigh.

“I left our apartment in London and returned back to parents. I'm not ready to face my fears without you by my side”

_‘_ _Apartment? London?_ _’_

“I gave PJ and Chris the keys, so they would come sometimes to water your plants. I don't want them to die as I did”

“I didn't kill myself. I'm alive. I thought by the way of suicide, but then I thought of you and I thought _‘What if he remember me and I'm dead?’_ so I decided against”

“I live my life waiting for you. Everything that comes to you makes me weak”

“I know you might think why I didn’t come to your house. Well, I was prohibited to do so. If I try I'll spend my days in jail, as your father has promised me. Not that I was afraid, I would do anything to see you. But I know you, and I know that you will find yourself guilty even if you don't remember me. So I kept myself in cage. Well, it feels like one. Also Louise reminds me of your father's promise sometimes, so I couldn't forget. Please, don't blame Louise for not telling you. She had her tongue tied. Although she tried to help me by taking photos of you every time she visited. I can't live a day without seeing you, I was so used to wake up by your side” the voice cracked with tears.

“This is all my fault. You got your amnesia because of me. I'd forgotten my backpack at the edge of stairs and you stumbled. You fell downstairs and got your skull injured. Oh, my God, I'm so guilty, I can't forgive myself, because of my stupid fault they have taken you away from me” the man sobbed.

“I'm no longer a YouTuber, because I can't do this without you. There is no more _Phil is not on fire_ or uploads on our gaming channel because there is no more you by my side. I tried to continue my own uploads, but I couldn't find anything interesting enough to make a video of. So I filmed the last one and shut myself from the YouTube. I watch our videos every day, and honestly I can't help myself but cry. I'm so egoistic to ask Louise for help to deliver this USB to you, because now she can't see you either, but she has agreed right after she's heard my request" the voice was so dear, Phil was filling his ears with it as much as he could. He could feel tears appearing in the eyes.

“The video… It was your gift on our very first Valentine’s Day. I was in India with my family back then, and I couldn’t spend this day with you. Though you filmed this and uploaded privately on _LessAmazingPhil_ , so no one but me and you could see it. You know what happened? YouTube, this lil piece of shit, got an error and published not any other video but this one. I was so scared. I was so fucking scared. I forced you to film the disproof, more like _‘hey guys we wanted to fool you but that’s too mean and we decided not to’_. I am the idiot. I’m so sorry!” the voice now was sobbing and Phil couldn't help himself but felt the urge to comfort this boy whoever he was.  
  
"Phil, I'm scared. I'm scared you will never remember me. You'll find someone new and you will leave me alone. I'm so scared. I can't live without your smile, without your kisses and stupid jokes. In fact, they were quite witty and sassy, but I was always too stubborn to admit it. I turn all the lights in here, but it doesn't help me as much as your warm voice helped me. This is my last chance" the voice broke and there were a few seconds of silence.

"I love you, Phil. I've loved you from the very beginning, I've loved you for i don't know how many years now and I know I will love you till the end of my life. I have never doubted my feelings about you, and my life is dedicated to your smiles, your jokes, your beautiful eyes that takes three colours at once and to you. You brought me to this world of YouTube and without you I'm nobody here. All I had was you and now I have nothing. I love you. I adore you. You are my life. And I hope. I hope you will remember me. I will wait for you. I will wait forever. I will love you no matter what. I'm forever yours Danisnotonfire. Happy Birthday, love" now video indeed ended.

Phil was lying on his bed, now crying, as he realized how big was the part of his heart that his parents ripped away from him. They took his boyfriend. Even though Phil was slowly filling his 6 years of white space with pictures, he knew that this boy was right. Phil knew he felt the same towards this boy. He saw it in his own eyes.

Now Phil knew what to do. He opened Safari, clicked Google icon in favorites and tapped 'Danisnotonfire' in the searching line. The first link directed him to YouTube channel with beautiful brown-haired boy from Phil's dream. Well, Phil firstly got the restricting message but somehow he overcame it with Incognito mode. He scrolled down to the first video _Hello Internet_ and started watching. He filled himself with the bright emotions of the boy, and then the queue came to the _Phil is not on fire_. Black-haired boy, or now man, saw himself much younger, with long hair, sitting in his own bedroom by the side of brown-haired boy. Younger-Phil was laughing on boy's jokes and doing crazy stuff. Real-Phil saw his younger eyes full with love towards the boy near him. When it came to the _Apartment Tour_ Phil wanted Dan to show his room, but the boy only teases spectators with a second. Phil is amused with how cosy and well-organised was their flat. Watching Dan's videos finally assured Phil that he was in love with this clumsy idiot with eternal existential crisis, because he was falling in love once again. When it came to _Phil is not on fire 6_ black-haired man was suffering to click the link to his own channel, but restricted himself until the moment he end watching Dan's videos. The last video was uploaded one year ago and it was called _I'm so sorry, guys_. There was Dan, he was looking so tired and pale, he barely smiled. He was saying that he would no more upload videos on his channel, because no one anymore inspire him to do so. He asked for apologies from fans. The video was filmed in Dan's old room, the one they used to make memories in before they moved to London. There wasn't any sign of montage, Phil knew it. The video was filmed spontaneously, Dan was expressing his emotions on Internet for the last time.By the end of video he was crying, not even bothering with stopping tears. The last words he said was _'And yeah, gyus. Sorry to tell you this now, but I finally overcome my fear. Phan was real. I hope it still is. Bye'_ and then the video ended. Auto-play offered the video on Phil's channel there was Louise, telling the world that unfortunately Phil no more can upload videos. It was uploaded two years ago, possibly right after he got his diagnosis.

Emotions overcome Phil's barrier of calmness and he was trembling. This evening and night gave him far more information than he had got before he got the USB. It mostly weren't memories but newly created thoughts, though he knew they were true, he knew it wasn't prank or lie. He at least could tell by his eyes that he was in love with that brown-haired boy. Phil and Dan were truly in a relationship.

_Why were?_

There is still a chance to fix everything. Phil jumped up from his bed, grabbed his backpack and threw several T-shirts and USB in there, take a little piece of paper and inscribed a letter to his parents, telling how much he was upset and disappointed with their decision to vanish Dan from his life and telling that nothing can change that he's bi and he's in love with Daniel James Howell. Then he took money he had alongside with money his mother gave him and left the house.

_He clearly realized where he was going, because he visited this place far too many times seven years ago._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys to use the-video-that-shall-not-be-named..  
> when I started watching Phan I was so excited to get to know everything about them I literally disembowel anything from tumblr, any art, phanfic, news, thoughts I could find  
> and I encountered the video, I was so eager to see it I didn't think of the invasion in private lives of guys or anything  
> this video inspired me so much I wrote the fic in two or less nights  
> I ain't gonna spread it or anything  
> come to think of it, I partly regret I watched it, partly I am so excited, 'cause anything never inspired me so much  
> A MASSIVE THANK YOU for everyone who took their time to read my work, I hope you like it as much as I do


End file.
